All roofs of commercial or residential buildings need to be vented to prevent extreme heat and moisture buildup. Types of venting range from the totally passive (openings on the sides of the roof structure) to roof top fan structures that are turned by the rising heated air to electrically operated venting fans.
Another totally different structure that is often attached to a home is a television receiver satellite dish receiver, sometimes know as a television receive only satellite dish. Early satellite receivers were large structures several feet across that we usually placed on the ground in the yard. But improved technology, both in satellite receiver design and operation, has made it possible for highly functional satellite receivers to be made that are 18 inches or so in diameter. These receivers are usually mounted on the wall or roof of a home. Problems with such placement include the possibility of damage to the satellite dish by wind, hail or other extreme weather, and also the possibility of theft of an obvious and valuable item. The present invention affords a way to protect a satellite dish from both view and damage, while at the same time, providing a means for venting an attic fan into the atmosphere.